Seizing That Snitch
by Phoenix Ruisse
Summary: Katie Bell is having very vivid dreams involving a certain Quidditch Captain. When she confides in her dear friends, they, suspecting said Captain feels the same, perform a little spell to help things along...that, unfortunately, goes very awry. Much fun


**_Title:_** Seizing That Snitch.

**_Authored by:_** Phoenix Ruisse.

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter and all related fiction belongs to the one and only Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Anything you don't recognise, however, was spawned by the twisted mind that is mine.

**_Synopsis:_** Katie Bell, Chaser Extraordinaire, has become incredibly attracted to her Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood. However, when her meddling friends, suspecting said Captain feels the same, decide to move things along with a simple spell that goes awry, only more confusion and mayhem are borne…

**_Note:_**For the purpose of this story, Katie will be in fifth year and aged 15, although I know that she is actually just a year above Harry. Also for the purpose of the story, the Weasley twins, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson will be in sixth year, aged 16, though they should be in fifth. This takes place during Harry Potter & The Prisoner Of Azkaban and, while I will include snippets from the book, it will mainly be my own fiction.

* * *

Dawn was creeping slowly upon the grounds of Hogwarts Castle; the dim navy sky was shot with slivers of blurred pink and a crisp breeze was whistling through the gaps in the sun dappled trees. The world of nature seemed at peace. Inside the castle, however, life was a very different story.

As the rest of the castle lay in slumber, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, both senior Gryffindors, crept up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories and slowly, achingly quietly, turned the knob of the door that bore the brass plaque reading ' Seventh Years '.

Stifling a giggle desperate to escape, Alicia followed Angelina into the dark room beyond, casting an effective muting charm over both herself and Angelina as she did so.

'' He's in the last bed,'' Angelina mouthed over her shoulder at Alicia, padding down the centre and stopping at a bed at the cusp of the room. Even through the dim light, they could easily determine Oliver Wood's sleeping face. He was tangled up in the red and gold bedsheets, one arm under his pillow, the other flung over the side, dangling in the air. From what they could see, he didn't appear to be wearing a shirt, and they both stopped dead for a moment, admiring the lean, toned and lightly tanned torso the low slung quilt didn't bother to hide.

Eventually tearing her eyes away, Alicia almost groaned as she surveyed his immediate surroundings. Every available space on the wall was covered with moving posters of International Quidditch teams and Championship League Charts. Strewn across his desk and the top of his wardrobe were moving models of Quidditch manoeuvres and figurines of famous players. What seemed like hundreds of diagrams and Quidditch books were sprawled across the floor. In a corner, suspended on a broomstand, hung his treasured, polished to perfection, state of the art broomstick. This was definitely the room of the Quidditch Captain they all knew and loved.

'' Ok. On the count of three…one…two…''

But before Angelina could utter the number three, a loud groan and the sound of shifting bedclothes alerted the two girls, who, upon worriedly scanning the room, breathed a sigh of relief. It had only been Percy Weasley stirring in his sleep. As they grinned at each-other and prepared to continue with their mission, Percy the Prefect began mumbling as he turned once more in the bed.

'' How dare you talk back to me….fifty points from Ravenclaw…I am prefect…give it back, Fred, prefect badges command authority….I'll tell mam! ''

Angelina snorted, hastily stifling her sniggers as Alicia threw her a cautionary glare. Nevertheless, her own lip was twitching as if she was fighting back a chuckle. Only Perfect Percy would _dream_ about his school duties.

Shaking her dark head of glossy hair in disbelief as Percy warbled on about how prefects gained power, Angelina raised her wand and levelled it at Oliver's chest. Next to her, Alicia did the same.

'' Ok. One…two…''

On the count of three, both girls softly began to chant in unison, glowing red sparks, which, in formation, formed thick echelons of magic, emerging from their wandtips. The rose river engulfed Oliver's entire form, an unctous cluster of shimmering white hearts humming above the area where Oliver's real heart would be. As their voices tailed away, the conspiring Gryffindor girls watched triumphantly as the swell of magic surrounding Oliver appeared to dissolve into his very skin.

'' Mission accomplished,''

And with that, two very satisified girls slunk out of the seventh year boys dormitory, for all the world looking like the cats who had got the cream.

* * *

Fifteen year old Katiase Lexus Bell snuggled deeper into her tangle of warm blankets, sighing with pleasure. Sleeping in was under-rated. No-one really, truly _appreciated_ the divine transport of happiness lazing in bed on a cold, rainy day could cause. Just as Katie blissfully closed her eyes, a slight grin on her face, the peaceful silence of the dormitory was shattered irreparably.

'' ARRGHHHH! _Where _in the name of Godric Gryffindor is my pleated black skirt? ''

Katie groaned, burying deeper into the mound of bedclothes, trying in vain to shut out the cacophany of noise.

'' MARIA? MARIA? HAVE YOU SEEN MY JULIO SKIRT? ''

Katie let out a low whine of distress, recognising the voice to belong to Faye Fulton, one of the five fifth year girls she shared a dormitory with. Faye would not, under any circumstances, lower her voice until she found her black Julio skirt.

'' I think I saw it under the desk,'' came Maria's muffled voice from beyond the bathroom door.

Footsteps sounded in the room, moving away from Katie, before quickly returning.

'' NOPE! IT'S NOT THERE! '' Faye wailed. She began to clatter around, pulling out drawers and flinging possessions everywhere. Apparently, today would not be a lie-in day…unless Katie did something about the unnatural level of noise pollution.

She shot up in the bed, seized her wand and bellowed, ' Accio black skirt! '

A medley of black skirts fired themselves into Katie's outstretched arms. Amid the garments, which included numerous school skirts, two minis, one leather, a knee length gypsy skirt and a strange spandex skirt that resembled more of a belt, resplendent in tassles and beads, that, later, no-one would be brave enough to claim, lay Faye's prized Julio garment.

'' Thanks, Katie…I'm meeting Ransley Griffiths today and I want to look hot! ''

Katie, however could not answer. She had, upon finding the lost item, collapsed back into her bed and was sleeping soundly, snug in her web of blankets.

XXX

* * *

Katie Bell glowered at the grim outline of Oliver Christian Wood through the torrent of freezing rain assaulting the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team as they, once again, pandered to Oliver's intense paranoia and trained late into the night.

For quite a while now, Katie had been unable to feel her fingers and toes, which, she could only assume due to sight impairment, caused, once again, by the raging storm, had turned a biting blue.

'' C'mon Katie, buck up! You just let that Quaffle sail past you! '' roared Oliver angrily, flying towards her bleak, indistinct form, all the while being buffeted backwards by the ripping winds.

'' Yeah, well, it's kinda hard to SEE in this rain, Wood! '' screamed Katie irately in response, her face contorted with fury. For a few indecisive moments, she hovered in mid-air, fighting the current of wind trying to pull her upward, then, her choice made, she zoomed towards the ground and, in a frenzy of frustration, hurled her broom away from her, watching with satisfied pleasure as it was borne into the air and smashed repeatedly off the Gryffindor stands. The splintered remains swirled away with a particularly strong gusset of wind, lost to the naked eye.

'' BELL! BELL! KATIASE LEXUS BELL, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? ''

'' I think I'm sick of you and your crap, Wood,'' Katie muttered quietly to herself, stalking towards the dressing-rooms. An incensed Oliver Wood disembarked behind her and, running, easily caught up with her rigid profile. The rest of the team had, by now, also landed, and, brooms in hands, were following Katie and Oliver determinedly.

'' Answer your captain, Bell! ''

Oliver gripped her shoulders firmly, his hard gaze matching her own set jaw.

'' Or _what_? Oliver? What are you going to do to me, huh? ''

Fred Weasley exchanged a meaningful glance with his twin, George, at this point, as the rest of the team, huddled in a bewildered circle around Katie and Oliver looked on, entranced. Suddenly, Oliver realised the two had a rather avid audience and releasing Katie, turned to face his team, a look of utter rage distorting his usually pleasant face.

'' GET BACK UP TO THE SCHOOL, THE LOT OF YOU! NOW! CHANGE UP THERE! '' he added, his voice strained in a bellow, as Harry, Angelina and Alicia immediately started towards the dressing-rooms. Fred and George stood riveted to the spot, their faces alight at the prospect of seeing Oliver rip Katie limb from limb, and only moved when Oliver took a menacing step towards them. Fearing for their lives, they hurriedly departed.

All the fight draining out of her now, Katie dejectedly followed Oliver into the changing-rooms. He began to pace back and forth in front of her, a vein throbbing furiously in his jaw. Without warning, he whirled around to face her and, his voice dangerously low, began to speak.

'' What exactly did you think you were doing, _Bell_? '' he spat, hardly giving her time to answer before barking at her again.

'' _Well_? ''

Feeling boiling anger flood her blood once again, Katie fired back, '' _I think I was doing exactly what I _felt_ like, _Wood! ''

'' And what exactly was that? Deliberately quitting practice before I said so and shattering your broom into pieces into the bargain! What the HELL, Bell! I will not tolerate this! Just what exactly are you going to ride now! WOOD? ''

Katie stood, stunned, returning Oliver's glare with much furor, before the hilarity of the situation struck her, and she began to laugh uproariously, tears spilling from her eyes.

'' WHAT? WHAT NOW? ''

Gasping whilst trying, and failing, for the most part, to inhibit her tornado of giggles, she nevertheless choked out a rather coherent answer.

'' You…ha ha….just…said…ha……..ha….would I…ha ha ha…._ride_….Wood! Your…ha ha…_surname_…''

Oliver just stared at Katie in silence, then, much to Katie's disquiet, blushed. All the anger slid from his face as quickly as dew off a leaf and, instead, he looked utterly humiliated. Almost immediately, the situation suddenly lost all its humour, and, instead, Katie became very aware of how stupid she must look.

'' I…um…didn't…mean…not…what….I…meant a piece of wood…a log…something'' he said quietly, jerkily, not meeting her eyes. Unable to explain any further, he just shrugged helplessly.

Katie frowned. Why didn't Oliver just dismiss this as a mere hiccup and proceed with punishing her for blatantly provoking his wrath? Why was he stuttering…and blushing…and making a mountain out of a mere molehill? _Unless_….

Katie stepped forward slowly, cautiously, her eyes on Oliver's face all the while so as to gauge his reaction. As she had thought, he looked embarrassed and confused.

'' Oliver…'' she said softly, putting her hand on his arm. His head shot up so fast she was afraid he cracked his neck. He swallowed hard. Katie let her fingers skim his bare arm, a strange excitement burgeoning low in her belly, as though a mound of hot butter had just taken root there, when she heard his breath hitch and become very erratic.

'' Katie,'' he whispered warningly.

Ignoring his protest, Katie slid her arm around his neck and pulled his head down before catching his lips with her own. Instantly, Oliver's arm wound around her waist as the other began to trail all over her almost desperately. Kissing her back roughly, Oliver pushed Katie up against the wall, eliciting a purr of pleasure from her and a groan from him. Katie pulled him against her even more, the taut length of his entire body fused with the swelling curves of her own.

Fisting her hands in his thick, tawny brown hair, she dragged her lips from his and began kissing his face feverishly, soon progressing to his neck. Oliver growled in response, forcing himself even closer to her. The two of them were drenched from the howling rain outside, which now beat ferociously against the iron roof overhead. Wet body slid against wet body, as all the while they kissed fiercely, hungrily, as though the world would soon end. Time spun into time…and yet they didn't notice, too wrapped up in each-other. Katie threw back her head, allowing Oliver to bite the hollow of her throat in passion and……

XXX

* * *

Katie vaulted up in bed, her natural golden hair all askew, big chocolate eyes round in absolute befuddlement. Her face, usually lightly tanned, had drained of all colour and was now a strange white pallor.

She hopped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, gripping the sides of the sinkbowl whilst staring at herself in the mirror. She was used to dreaming about Oliver Wood…he cropped up in her nightly adventures quite often. However, she had never, _ever_ dreamt of _anyone_, let alone her Quidditch Captain, of all people, in such a _realistic, graphic_ way before…

All her previous…nocturnal encounters, so to speak, involving Oliver usually ended with the two of them screaming violently at each-other. One had, admittedly, strayed into uncomfortable proximity with the one she had just experienced. That one, however, had merely seen them kiss in a very innocent, fluttery way. It certainly hadn't been anything like the kisses in the dream she'd just had. There hadn't been any _starving_, _vicious_, _fiery _and_ uncontrollable _emotions in that kiss…

Katie shook her head as if to rid herself of all indecent thoughts. She would just have to forget about Oliver and his nighttime wanderings into her defenceless mind. It didn't mean anything…anything at all.

XXX

* * *

Oliver Wood was hallucinating. He had to be. There was no other credible explanation for what was happening. None. How could one even begin to fathom why Katie Bell would drag him into a pokey, rather cramped broom closet and pin him between the wall and herself? In the middle of the day, the corridors outside bustling with students, no less?

'' Katie, wha-? ''

Oliver then found himself unable to finish his sentence for two reasons. One, Katie had just made it very clear what she was doing. Two, his lips were in use. Yes, Katiase Bell had just kissed him. In a broom closet. In the middle of the day.

Oliver then admonished himself. Why was he _thinking_ at this crucial time? Why didn't he just enjoy what was happening? After all, he _had_ wanted this for a very, very loooooong time…

'' WOOD! I'll thank you not to fall asleep in my class in future! It shows an utter lack of appreciation for these extra classes I'm giving at the weekends to help you all in your NEWTs! Five points from Gryffindor,''

Oliver jerked awake, his mouth hanging open in shock. Firstly at what he'd just dreamt…and secondly at….

'' Points from your _own_ house? Er, Professor? '' he added hastily, in what he hoped was a respectful tone.

'' Yes, Wood and question my methods again and it will be another five,'' McGonagall eyed him sternly over her wire-rimmed spectacles, before continuing.

'' As I was saying, transforming an animal or human is much more complex than simply tranfiguring a unicellular organism, such as bacteria or amoeba, as multicellular organisms involve the transfiguration of _all_ cells. Each cell, however, of which there are billions, is physiologically different to every other cell and then joins with others of a similar nature to create different tissues, organs, systems and, finally, the animal as a whole…''

Oliver suppressed a yawn with his hand, then, when he was sure McGonagall's attention had been diverted fully to instructing how to transfigure a cat into a panther, began to let his eyes drift closed, until he was savouring the thought of being back in the closet with his beautiful Chaser…

XXX

* * *

Katie Bell rapped the door of the sixth year girls' dormitory expectantly, tapping her foot impatiently. What was taking them so long? She had just raised her fist to rain down another barrage of blows when the thoroughly sleepy form of Angelina swung open the door rather dismally.

'' Oh, Katie, it's you. What are you…'' Angelina stifled a series of yawns, then continued, '' …doing up so early? ''

'' It is 11:45, Ange! ''

'' That's early…especially for you…''

Katie brushed past her, glancing around as she did so. It was as she suspected. Angelina and Alicia were the only two left in the dorm. Everyone else had gotten up for breakfast. Katie crossed the room, flung open the drapes, crossed back and sat herself comfortably on the end of Alicia's bed.

'' Arrgggh….go…'way,'' came a muffled protest from beneath the mound of blankets.

'' No,'' said Katie firmly. '' We need to talk. I need to talk. I've had another dream about Oliver. ''

Alicia shot up in the bed so fast, her blue eyes wide open in an eager curiosity, that Katie began to question whether Alicia had been asleep at all.

'' Lish, Ange, I am warning you that this..er…_particular_ dream was…er…_explicit_,''

Alicia giggled in what Katie took to mean excitement as Angelina raised her eyebrows and smirked. Katie told them what happened as quickly as possible, willing to get it all over with.

Alicia looked faintly disappointed.

'' What? '' Katie demanded, slightly insulted. Were the conjurations of her mind not entertaining enough?

'' Oh…well…when you said explicit, I assumed you meant some form of sexual intercourse occurred, like,''

'' Get your mind outta the gutter, girl,'' reproved Angelina. '' That_ is_ explicit for Katie. You know she's very moral! ''

Katie nodded agreeably. She _was_ innocent. The furthest she'd gone was kissing and it had never been in the primal way she'd experienced in her most recent dream.

'' Anyway, I'm all confused now. I mean I've never…I mean…they were burning, instinctive, _lustful_ kisses '' she murmured, her voice dropping with each word as her face heated.

'' Well, isn't it obvious? All these dreams you've been having about him have been building towards this all along! '' Angelina explained briskly. '' You've always had such powerful feelings of resentment and anger towards him in these dreams that it was only a matter of time before they morphed into sexual cravings,''

Alicia nodded emphatically.

Katie bit her lip, thinking.

'' Yeah, but what does it mean, y'know, when I like him as a person in reality and in my dreams I'm harbouring all this hate towards him and I end up mauling him in the end? ''

'' It means you're attracted to him in real life and you're sexually frustrated because you can't do these things you did to him in your dream in reality so all the pent up feelings explode in your dreams,'' Alicia said knowledgeably.

'' Hmmm….'' mused Katie, thinking it over. ''So, you really think it's because I fancy him? And not just…uh…you know…normal? ''

Alicia sighed, turning to exchange a glance with Angelina.

'' How long more are you going to try and deny your feelings? ''

Katie rolled her eyes.

'' How can I try to be denying something that isn't there? ''

'' Look, Kat, you luuuurrrve Oliver. You want to touch him…you want to hug him….you want to kiss him…you want to love him…..''

Before Alicia could continue with her rendition anylonger, Katie threw her a contemptuous glance and, head held high, walked out of the dorm amid choruses of ' You Love OLLIE '. The two sixth year girls continued singing until she left, then collapsed into a fit of giggles.

'' She's got it for him soooooo bad! '' chirped Alicia, chuckling.

Angelina merely smiled victoriously.

'' Well we know our little spell is working on Katie's end….now we just gotta find out if it's working for our dear old Cap'ain, too….''

And with that, the two conspiring girls high-fived each-other, thoroughly pleased with the way things had worked out.

* * *

****

****

****

**_Well. That's it. it's my very very first Katie & Oliver fic and only my second ever fic so PUHHHHLLLLEEEEEAAAAZZZZEEEEE review! I need to know whether to continue or not! Please! Encouragement makes the hands work faster! Lotsa lurve, Phoenix. XXX. _**

****

****

**_The beautiful button is just below this! It wants you to click it! It's calling to you! Just give in and do it: D _**


End file.
